dont worry now
by akeboshi shiba
Summary: bookman has a secret and thats why he is so guarded.he is trying to protect the secret,but when lavi and allen find out will the secret go away or will it become a part of the exorcist group forever? second story plz R&R
1. the secret is out

"hn..why did i get chosen to play babysitter again?"bookman sighed,allen and lavi chattering happilly about random things behind him."hey jiji...can allen and i go to that concert now?you said that when the mission started we ight be able to."lavi asked, allen looking at the old man pleadingly.

bookman sighed."sure...but i have to go with you to make sure you dont cost us anymore money, you insolent brats"bookman growled and lavi groaned.

"aw man..you ruin everything you old panda."lavi whined and bookman hit him over the head."shut up brat."  
>bookman growled and they walked over to the stage as the lights went out.<p>

"we can stay and listen to a few songs,then we hafe to hurry up and go."bookman said and allen's jaw dropped as the music began to play.

A girl about seventeen walked out on stage wearing a tight black tank top with a long sleeved fishnet undershirt,  
>a black miniskirt, fishnet leggings,black suspenders hanging from her waist,black knee high platformed heel boots long black hair that reached midback pulled into a ponytail,bangs that framed her face and were long at the sides while cut just above the eyes in front.<p>

"STRIKE!"lavi exclaimed and bookman glared at him then hit him over the head hard.

she took a deep breath and reached a black nailed hand out to the mic."my name is shiba..and this song i wrote for the father who left me ten years ago.."she said andshe released her deep breath.

"_Seven years old, you heard me cry I dont wanna say goodbye To the only man that I love My daddy and everything he was_

_I don?t think I can live without you Dad I know you're breaking in two With tears running down his face, he says Were gonna make it, were gonna make it_

_When you feel like you are all alone Just like your best friend up and gone Dont worry now, dont worry now_

_Ive been there, yeah, I know how it feels To wonder if love is even real Don?t worry now, dont worry now Its gonna be okay"_

she sang then she saw bookman and her eyes went wide then she gritt her teeth ."shiba..."bookman muttered and she glared at and allen stared at the two in confusion.

_"Ive been trying to find a way to understand But I cant see the picture of Gods plan Why would He let us hurt so bad?_  
><em><span>Could anything good come of these feelings that I have?<span>_

_He loved me more than the sand on the beaches He loved me more than the grass is green_

_And even though he had to go I always knew his love was part of me, yeah_

_When you feel like you are all alone Just like your best friend up and gone Don?t worry now, dont worry now_

_Ive been there, yeah, I know how it feels To wonder if love is even real Dont worry now, dont worry now_

_I?s taken so long to let this go Its taken so long to feel that You're right here next to me And I can finally breathe_

_Its taken so long but now I know I had to find out on my own When nothing could convince me Your love it convinced me That its gonna be okay_

_When you feel like you are all alone Just like your best friend up and gone Dont worry now, dont worry now_

_Ive been there, yeah, I know how it feels To wonder if love is even real Dont worry now, dont worry now Cause its gonna be, yeah, its gonna be okay"_

she sang and when she stopped singing she motioned for bookman to follow nodded then turned to lavi and allen."you two stay here..  
>i will be back in a moment"he said then followed her off into an allyway.<p>

lavi was confused, almost as confused as allen."whats that all about?"allen shrugged."dunno..."lavi said then a misheivious grin formed on his face."wanna be nosy?"he asked.

a dark look crossed allens face."of course im curious to know whats going on here."allen said then they jumped on top of a building and quietly watched and listened to the girl and bookman.

"shiba...why arent you with your mother?"bookman asked the girl, who sneered at him."well um i dont know you ld geezer!  
>maybe because she is dead!you let them demons get to us!why else would i look for you father?"she snapped.<p>

bookman glared at her"when you were little i became an exorcist, which means i had to cut all ties with you which means im not supposed to associate with family!now i want you to leave and never look for me again."  
>bookman snapped, allen and lavi's eyes shot wide and their jaws dropped, the old man was harsh.<p>

"you cant get rid of me old were gone for most of my life and i can never get over that..you dont know about anything that i have done in the past ten you wanna know i have to go with you."she said smirking.

"no you mean nothing to me anymore s you should leave."he said and turned away from laughed and he turned back around.

"you just want me gone so you can go back and babysit the cute redhead and the cute silver haired boy dont you?  
>thought so...boring old never change.."she said and scoffed at him loudly.<p>

"im surpirzed you can still move with how old you are old man..im might want to go see if those two are still where you left them and not wreaking havoc on this poor demented town"she said and walked off.

lavi and allen hurried across the rooftops and jumped down by a dango stand when bookman walked over to them.  
>"meet me by the motel so i can give you your room keys."he said then walked away.<p>

lavi sighed in relief then his jaw dropped as he notice the girl from the concert pull allen's dango from his mouth and eat it."umm hi"allen said blushing.

"you two know what i want. you both watched the arguement between me and dear old pops so...take me with you."she said and took some of lavi's dango too.

"you cant come with us but i do have something that could be of use to you . when you get there just tell them lavi and allen walker sent you."allen said and handed her a map to the black order.

she smiled and kissed each of them on the cheek."even you know whats right..too bad the old man cant you two when you get there."she said and winked at them then walked off down the road that leads out of town, a single bag over her shoulder.

"you know if bookman finds out he will kill us right?"lavi asked about five minutes later as they were walking to the motel to meet up with bookman.

"if i find out about what?"bookman asked and lavi jumped."t-that allen was the one who ate all of your mitirashi and soba!"lavi lied quickly, bookman looked at allen and sighed."i thought it was so..heres your keys get some sleep.  
>we have to finish this mission tomorrow."bookman said and they sighed in relief then went to their rooms.<br>=============================================================================================================== "you scared little girl?"tyki mikk assked circling the black haired girl he had seen oh so many times before he had been told to follow her and make sure she wasnt a threat,being the daughter of a bookman and all.

she shook her head."no..should i be?"she asked, watching the gray skinned male walk around her."yes,because i could kill you easilly.."he said walking up behind her and sticking his hand in her back and wrapping his hand around her rapidly beating heart.

"i could rip out your still beating heart.."he said and her eyes widened, she remembered seeing something similar to this when she was younger.a slow smile graced her lips and she turned to remembered the boy that helped her get herself saved her from the akuma when she was man was that boy..well thats what she believed..that or this is his twin..the filthy miner and the neat freak gentleman...

"you wouldnt do it..youre a gentleman, gentlemen dont like to get dirty...but id have to say..you being covered in blood would be kinda hot."she said with a smirk.

that caught him off guard, his eyes went wide and his hat tilted to the side he smirked."i thought bookmen werent supposed to form bonds with anyone.."he said and she laughed.  
>he looked at the seventeen year old curiously.<p>

she smiled and shook her head."i may be of bookman blood but i do not claim that is of absolutely no use or interest to be a bookman like my bastard father."she said and he smirked.

"right..while i think it would be rather enjoyable to stay and chat,i must go..i have no further business here goodbye my witty foe.."tyki said then walked away .

`she smirked and started back off the other way."the super sexy noah totally digs me. heh if pops knew he would be pissed"  
>she snickered, then began walking down the road she had been going don before tyki mikk had stalled her.<p>

she got about a mile down the road when a creepy sounding voice stalled her yet again."what do we have here?  
>a weak human?good i could kill you and get one kill closer to levelling up." it said then a level four came out of the shadows.<p>

she sighed and closed her eyes."you foul beings cant touch me...it wouldnt be wise.."she said and the akuma laughed.

"i admire your barvery girl but there is no one here to save you now..you are a human and i am a level four akuma,  
>thus you are no match for me."the akuma said and she laughed darkly, then began to walk akuma lunged at her and her bemused expression turned to annoyance as the akuma flew at her.<br>=============================================================================================================== with tyki...  
>=============================================================================================================== "something isnt right im guessing i will have to go make sure no akuma from th village raid went after her."<br>he sighed and began the walk to where he had walked away from the girl.

nothing was out of place so he walked further down the pulled out a bx of cigs and popped one into his mouth and lit it ,then took a deep drawl from in and he tripped over something.

he looked down and blinked in was a level four on the ground beside his foot and it had grabbd his leg."what the hell happened to you?"he asked confused,and blinked.

"that black haired girl...lightning...extreme pain...kill her..."it said and tyki narrowed his eyes at the dying akuma, thenyanked his foot from the grasp of the akuma and he stomped on its head, killing it.

he began to walk back the way he came and he took a deep drawl from his things were on his mind at the moment. one :that girl was secretly an exorcist. and two:no one told him what to do but himself and the earl.

"hiban:fire stem!"lavi yelled and a large serpentine tendril of fire took out a group of akuma fell back behind the others and growled."the noah says retreat! the level four haas been killed by the girl! he found out what he needed to know!"the wolflike level two said and turned and ran.

lavi and allen kept destroying them while bookman looked around at the akuma who tried to killeed as many as he could before they got he turned to lavi and allen and watched as allen cracked open the metal ball within the towns church bell and got the innocence.

"there is something wrong here...what noah? what girl? and what level four akuma...we didnt see any of them those two have never even seen a level four before..."bookman muttered under his breath a allen and lavi walked over to him, the innocence in hand.

bookman looked at them."lets go we have to make sure that innocence gets to hevlaska safely."bookman said and they walked to the train station down the road. when they got on the train bookman couldve sworn he had seen his daugher but just as fast as he had seen her she was gone.

bookman shook his head to clear his thoughts as they sat in their seats and allen went to sleep looking out the window so lavi pulled a marker out of nowhere and began to draw on allens face and bookman sighed then looked out the window, ignoring his childish pupil for the rest of the train ride.

the train stopped hours later and they were back in fell out of his seat and lavi pulled him out of the floor and they got off the train and began their walk to the black order.

they climed up the side of the cliff and when they reached the top a group of finders helped them up and they walked into the building where komui and lenalee where looking at bookman with daring eyes.

"so bookman-san..you have anything to tell us?"lenalee asked took a rather different approach."you have been hiding alot from us...and quite frankly we dont appreciate that...we know your secret."he said and the distinct click clack of boots made bookman narrow his eyes, and glare at lavi and allen.

lavi and allen were currently trying to sneak away when bookman looked back at them."what did you do?"he snapped adn the footsteps stopped and he grit his scratched the back of his neck."she knows how to sway a guy"he said nervously.

"they did absolutley what i asked of them father. didnt i also tell you that it wouldnt be easy to get rid of me once i found you?i guess you will take me seriously now huh?"shiba's voice rang out.


	2. a birth through death

a week and a half earlier...

shiba looked at her father daringly as he glared at her with just as much fury."i want you gone by the time i get back.i have to go see why the noah have been going in and out of madrid nonstop.i want you to go home and not would just prove your stupidity if you stayed."bookman said.

shiba sneered at her father and shook her head."you have no control overme gave up that right when you left me and see thats why i hate you dad.i may be a finder but im not as helpless as you think.  
>i can handle myself in a you people should worry about. you dont wanna fight you only want to observe. now get lost before i get madder than i already am."shiba snapped and bookman left.<p>

she didnt even spare the old man a second glance as he walked out danny the finder close behind him.  
>=============================================================================================================== present time..<br>===============================================================================================================

komui paced his office a grim look on his face as he waited on shiba to enter the she walked in he asked her to have a seat and she did, he didnt know how she was gonna take this news.

"shiba we lost communication with your father yesterday and nor he or his finder have made contact. he may be an able exocist but even he would report to us we need you kanda, lavi, and allen to go find him."komui said and shiba nodded and stood up and walked over to the door.

"we will leave immediatly.i will gather the supplies and meet up with them when they are ready also."she said,  
>her features blank of any readable emotion.<p>

"just be careful" komui said and she nodded as she went to get the others and to tell them to get eady for their assignment.

kanda, lavi, and allen watched as shiba sulked forward, as if she were unwilling to move anymore. they had just gotten off the train to madrid and she was walking ahead of them, her shoulders shaking slightly.

she collapsed to her knees and kanda looked at the moyashi and lavi to see if they were gonna do anything for the crying but they just stood there confused. he grit his teeth and walked over to her sourly.

"what the hell is wrong with you? get to your feet now."he snapped and her tear filled blue eyes looked up at him full of sadness and sorrow.

"i cant...the last thing i said to him was that i hated him...what if he is dead?then he will forever hate me!  
>i love my papa but i will never get to tell him!"she sobbed then te sound of skin coming in contact with skin echoed through the streets around them.<p>

"get to your feet longer we stand here the less time we have to get bookman out of there ...what do you think he woud say if he saw you like this?he would say you were weak!"kanda snapped and glared at shiba as she held her cheek, a dark red mark formng on her cheek from where he had backhanded her.

she stood up, he bangs falling over her eyes as lavi and allen looked on in shock."IM NOT WEAK...thats one thing he always got wrong. now lets go..i can hear something nearby..." she muttered then led them into the town where the sky was filled with akuma and there were three figures standing in te middle of a pasture.

shiba could tell that one of them was bookman she grit her teeth as she saw the two taller figures kick bookman.  
>footsteps behind her caught her attention and she whirled around after allen and the others had gone off to kill the akuma.<p>

she smelled the familiar scent of burning tobacco and she tried to hit the figure as he walked up."tyki!"she snapped as he caught her hand."why so hostile?"he asked then looked her over and he frowned.

"oh i see.. youre with them now.i get it."he said and she shook her head."its not like that tyki..he is my father..."she said pointingat bookman and the two figures.

tyki leaned over and whispered into her ear,"then go save him,i did not arrange this..i couldnt and wouldnt do anything to hurt you in such a have the power so go save him."he said then took her gloves and pointed at the stars on her hands.

"this is all the power you need. now go..he wont last long from the looks of it now.."tyki said then vanished into the darkness as she ran at the figures.

"I WONT LET YOU DIE OLD MAN!"she yelled then aimed a mid air roundhouse kick at the blonde's chest but he moved and she landed beside her father.

devit smirked at her and lifted her chin up with the revolver."and just who are you?you are too pretty to be an exorcist thats for sure..."he chuckled and jasdero nodded in agreement.

bookman forced himself to his feet and looked at the twins."dont you dare touch her she is my daughter.  
>not some toy for you to play with"bookman growled.<p>

"why not she is such a pretty thing.."devit said and touched her face and she jerked back sneering at the purple haired male.

"dont you ever touch me or him!"she snapped and was about to punch him when their revolvers were placed against her temples.  
>her eyes widened as they chuckled.<p>

"if you hurt my daughter then you will severely regret it."bookman growled and the twins looked at him boredly.  
>"shut up old man,we have no use for you anymore we have what we need now."devit said and placed his revolver to bookmans forehead.<p>

"whatever happens shiba just know i love you my daughter."bookman said and shiba shook her head."nothing bad will happen papa but i love you too.." shiba said then a gunshot rang out and everything seemed to slow as blood spattered her face and jasdero's legs.

she watched as bookman collapsed to the ground and she crawled over to him, tears in her eyes as the life left hugged him to her then grit her teeth and set his body down.

"you both make me sick!"shiba growled,tears streaking down her face as the twins grinned at her."ooh we are so scared now! the little one wants to hurt us!"devit taunted then he stopped and looked around in wonder as he heard chirping it sounded like thousands of birds.

she punched him and he felt the massive voltage run through his body when she touched grabbed him by the hair and her hand began to glow and sparks jumped from her hand due to the buildup of electricity in her hand. she let it shoot from her hand and it fried his nerves and stopped all body functions keeping him alive,basically frying him.

he hit the ground and she punched jasdero and he was done,she had knocked him out when allen ran over to her his eyes wide as her palm came up and a ball of electricity formed within it.

"shiba? are you alright?"he asked."get down"she said her voice breaking. he turned his head just in time to see a level four behind him and the electricity ball hit it and it exploded almost instantly.

she slammed her hand into the ground because she had seen tyki in the egde of the forest.a large hand of electricity came up behind him,catching him by surprize and it pulled him underground and she pulled him up.

"why tyki?"she asked, tears streaking down her face as she set him looked at her in confusion.  
>"why what?"he asked and she sniffled and collapsed to her knees.<p>

"why where they targeting my father...?why?"she asked and he frowned more and crouched down in front of her.  
>"they werent after him but you...because of what you are"he said and she bit her lip and sobbed more.<p>

"what exactly am i that is so important?"she asked put two fingers under her chin and lifted it.  
>he frowned deeper and took a drag from his cig as timcanpy landed on her shoulder.<p>

"you, my dear, are the lightning exorcist..you are an embodiment of one innocence that was suspected to be he heart."  
>he said, catching them all by surprize.<p>

* * *

><p>me:this is the end of part you everyone who read this!<p>

shiba:there will be a part two and a prequel..please read them too!the prequel is basically my life after my father informs you of all the things that may have confused you in this as who saved me from the akuma, why my innocence is so special, who was with my father when he told me and my mother the bad news about him leaving, why akeboshi-sama chose dont worry now for the song for me to sing, you will just have to read it to see.

me:now tell them about the sequel.

shiba: the sequel...i dont like it so much...its very emotional for me...well here goes...my life goes into a downward spiral,i secretly wish to die,people still a finder,i steal a generals mission and try to commit suicide...who knows maybe i will succeed.i mean apparently i have nothing left to live for..everyone is gone..mama...papa...my life couldnt possibly get anyworse...could it?

me:dont give away too many details! you will give it all away and no one will wanna read it!

shiba:*sits in dark corner with plushie tyki and cries*life sucks this is my emo corner and im staying here.

me:well thats look out for the prequel and the sequel when they get posted.*sits by shiba*why cant tyki be real?freaky powers and all?man life sucks*snatches emo wolfy from shiba*


End file.
